


Sticky Buns

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Yum





	

Ian came up behind Mickey and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rest his chin on his shoulder and turned his face into his neck. He took a deep breath.

“Mmm, I don’t know what smells better…you or these.” He nuzzled a fading mark and felt the muscles react to Mickey’s smile.

“Well, I still smell like you, soo…” Mickey trailed off, as he continued to spread icing over the cinnamon buns he just pulled out of the oven.

“No, you smell like us,” Ian corrected, watching over Mickey’s shoulder as he worked. Mickey surprised him by turning and pressing a kiss to his lips. Just a quick one. No big deal. Ian reached for one of the delicious-looking breakfast dessert hybrids, barely getting his fingers on one before they were swatted.

“Ouch,” Ian said like a chastised child. And also he had burned himself a little like a dummy. His fingers tingled with heat as he brought them to his lips to suck the pain and sugar away.

“They’re still hot. Gotta wait,” Mickey says, finishing up and turning to look at Ian. He grabbed his red fingers and kissed them, then ruffled his hair.

Ian pouted, snaking his hand down Mickey’s chest to his hip and then to his ass to join his other hand. He squeezed, bringing Mickey closer until their crotches touched. “But I was craving two handfuls of big round buns covered in warm white…” he spread Mickey’s cheeks slightly and thrust his hips forward, “…icing.” He smiled, looking angelic and horny.

Mickey moaned low in his throat, raking his fingers down Ian’s back. “The icing is the best part. Especially when it’s sticky and spread all over. I love it.”

Ian groans, touching Mickey’s forehead with his. He thrusts a little more, hissing when their cocks line up just right. He feels Mickey’s knees give out a little when he presses a finger in his crack. He whimpers and Ian kisses the sound out of him.

“Where will we get our fix while we wait, though?” he pants against Mickey’s mouth.

“I have an idea,” Mickey grins, pulling Ian into another kiss, as he lifts him onto the counter without warning.


End file.
